


Fledgling Feathers

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel shows Sam how to properly enjoy his newly sprouted wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> Let me explain to you the crippling weakness I have for Gabriel being an absolute little *shit and abusing every single weakness that Sam's newly fledged wings have. Gabriel taking his time reducing Sam to an absolutely writhing mess where the only words in Sam's vocabulary are Gabriel's name and a raspy, broken 'please'. "If you think this is something darling, wait 'till I have my wings in yours." Gabriel promises. Sam can only whine.

Hello, hello, Fluff Anon?  You’ve broken me.  I am a shattered, destroyed shell at the sheer MOTHER FUCKING DEICIOUSNESS THAT IS THIS ASK.  JESUS TAKE THE BLOODY WHEEL I WAS NOT READY FOR THAT AND GOD IT WAS PERFECT.  

I am so very here for wing!kink and reverse!verse and why-not-sabriel and hopesetfree need to see this stat, because that is their JAM.  

Right, so after Gabriel takes Sam apart piece by piece, I just need Gabriel helping Sam tend to his new wings, because Sam’s still learning and just imagine the first time Gabriel grooms his wings…and now Sam understand, he understands how good it always felt for Gabriel and he’s just a melted pile of goo as Gabriel’s fingers slowly comb through his feathers and straighten them for him.  

And then small things like his wings getting injured because he leapt in front of Gabriel and Gabriel helping to heal them.  

OR, LORD HELP ME, THE TWO OF THEM FLYING TOGETHER, ONCE SAM’S WINGS ARE STRONG ENOUGH, GABRIEL WATCHING SAM SLICE THROUGH THE AIR, BECAUSE SAM IS BUILT FOR SPEED, AND SAM TAKES ADVANTAGE, SOARING UPWARDS ON PILLARS OF WARM AIR AND THEN SPIRALING DOWN IN A DIVE ONLY TO PULL UP AT THE LAST SECOND AND SPEED ALONG A FIELD…

Oh god, Nonny, I need Sam with wings so bad now.  So bad.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120796903567/fa-screaming-because-reverse-verse) ♡ ♡


End file.
